No longer alone
by vesta1
Summary: ok, i finally updated. sorry that took so long. please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story

disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story. I'm merely borrowing them.

a/n: this starts between 1 and 2 months after Rafe "dies." and I really changed it cause I like it better when Danny and Evelyn are together, instead of her and Rafe. (sorry all you Rafe lovers!) this is told in the 3rd person, but kinda follows Evelyn around. Oh yeah, she and Danny are NOT together when this starts. That comes later.

She sat on the beach watching the sunset. It had been over a month since Rafe's death and yet, she still felt cold and dark inside. All Evelyn could think about was him. Sometimes she'd find herself crying in her sleep. She'd wake up and wonder why she was so upset. Then the realization that Rafe was really gone crept into her heart. When she had seen Danny step out of the car, she felt as if everything in her picture perfect life had been slapped in the face by reality. Danny stayed with her that night. He sat with her and held her gently in his arms on the very beach she now watched the sunset from. 

She had spent alot of time with him since then. They'd become very close friends. In fact, he had watched the sunset with her practically every night since she found out about Rafe's death. He was the one person she felt she could really talk to. He was the one person who truely understood. 

It was just as she was thinking of Danny, that she felt him sit down beside her. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back with that sweet smile that always gave her butterflies in her stomach. Everytime she'd think about him, she'd almost slap herself for doing so. She told herself that it was Rafe that she loved and would always love. Not Danny. But there was something about him that made her know that he was special.

"Your late." Evelyn said, brushing a stray lock of her dark hair out of her eyes. "Yeah," he replied, "I had some extra work to do down at the base." 

She could tell that something was on his mind. Instead of looking at her or the setting sun, he simply watched his fingers as he ran them through the sand.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him, knowing that there was something truely bothering him. "No, no, everythings fine," was his only answer. "Are you sure?" He looked up at her with those dark, serious eyes and said, "Actually, I have something to tell you." She glared at him, knowing that what he was about to say would be something serious. "I'm going away for a few weeks."

All expression faded from Evelyn's face. Danny looked down again not wanting to see her reaction. "Where... where are you going?" she managed to stammer out, afraid of his answer to this question. He took a deep breath and glanced up at the small slither of sun that was now on the horizon. "They're running out of good pilots over there, they need help. I've been asked to go." This was the worst answer he could have ever given her. 

Danny really cared about her, and knew she cared about him. He knew it would be upsetting to her to find out he was about to do something that could end his life. 

Evelyn felt herself panicking. How could he do this? How could he leave her when she needed him? He had told Rafe he'd take care of her and now, he was going to risk his life because he was asked to! After what seemed like forever, Danny looked up. His eyes met Evelyn's. He saw that she was about to cry. 

"No," she said shaking her head, "No, Danny, you can't. You can't do this. What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt, or killed? What then?"she blurted out. "I have to go it's my duty. I promise it's only for a few weeks. I told them I wouldn't go for longer than that." Evelyn broke her eyes away from him and hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. Danny watched her and wrapped his arm protectively around her. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Please, please don't go," was all she could say. He didn't answer her. 

They sat there holding each other, like they had done so many other times. But this was different. All the other times it was because of Rafe. Now it was because of Danny. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if something was to happen to him. She didn't realize until then how much she depended on him. How much she cared for him.

He told her later that Red had also been asked to go. Knowing this made her feel a tad bit better. At least he wouldn't be alone. He left her not long after that to go pack. He told her to meet him and everyone else that night at the bar. They were leaving early the next morning and they were gonna hang out with the gang that night.

On the short walk home, all Evelyn could think about were the negative outcomes of Danny doing this. She tried to tell herself that he'd be alright, that he was a good pilot. Then she'd think about Rafe. He was an even better pilot and he never came back. When she went into her room, she found better sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. 

"Did you talk to Danny?" she said. Already know that he and Red where leaving. Red had told he earlier that evening. "Yeah." replied Evelyn. "You ok with this?" Betty said. "No, not really. But he's made his decision. I'm just really worried about him." "I know what you mean, Red's such a sweet guy, and I really like him. Why do we always get stuck with the daring ones?" Evelyn smiled at Betty's attempt at humor. "You coming tonight?" Betty asked. "Of course. I actually better go get ready. Hey, can I borrow those red shoes of yours? "Sure." "Thanks."

After getting ready, Evelyn sat down on her bed and let herself think about what was going on. Danny was leaving, really leaving. He was going all the way on the other side of the world in the most dangerous place he could possibly be sent. Tears instanly began to fall. She wasn't sobbing, just letting tears slide down her face. She close her eyes and laid back on her pillows. Almost immediantly after that, a picture of Danny drifted into her mind. But he wasn't the smiling, caring Danny she was so familiar with. It was Danny, but he was lying in a field covered in blood. And he was alone. She could think of nothing more horrible then him dying cold and alone. She quickly sat up and her eyes darted around the room. Before she could think about what she'd just imagined, she heard Betty call to her and ask if she was ready to go. Evelyn quickly brushed the tears off her face, put on some powder and left.

A/N: I already have most of the 2nd chapter done. I just haven't had a chance to post it. Review and tell me if I should keep going.


	2. decisions

A/n: so it continues

A/n: so it continues! I'm trying to decide whether or not to hurt Danny when he goes to war. Hmm… decisions… decisions… something dramatic has to happen to him. Maybe I'll make him go through some horrible situation… he! he! I love this! 

When she and Betty arrived at the bar, everyone else was already there. They joined the rest of the girls at their usual corner table. She spotted Danny with all the other guys up at the bar, drinking their scotch and trying to hussle the bartender into giving them free drinks. It never worked. He saw Evelyn and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then he turned his attention back to his scotch. She and Betty greeted the other girls and sat down with them. Sandra and Barbara were both staring at a "body-building" sailor that was now leaving the bar. "mmm..." Barbara said, "now that's a man!" All the girls at the table laughed at this remark and agreed with her.

Evelyn glanced at the couples who were slow-dancing out on the dancefloor. She remembered how she felt when Rafe and her had danced like that. She felt so content in her life. Now, everything was messed up. Rafe was gone, and Danny was leaving. Danny... Her thoughts moved onto him. She shifted her gaze down to the floor at her feet. When she looked up again Danny was standing in front of her holding out his hand. She knew exactly what he was asking her. She gingerly placed her hand in his. "Come on." He said half laughing as he pulled from her chair and lead her to the open dancefloor. He pulled her close to him and they began to sway with the music. After about a minute, Evelyn slipped her hand out of his and placed it around his neck. She pressed herself into him, and felt his other arm wrap around her waist and settle on her back. She didn't look up at him, knowing she'd probably cry. She just simple placed her head on his chest and danced with him. She closed her eyes and thought about him, and only him. He was so gentle and so sweet. And yet he had that quiet, mysteriousness about him. He had been such a good friend to her, and that was all she thought of him as. Until then. Until that moment when the whole world melted away.

Danny was having similar thoughts. He had always thought she was very beautiful and had always been attracted to her. But not remotely like he was now. Now he was think about what it would be like if this was the way it always was. Being with her was the one good thing that came out of Rafe's death. But she was his. He had loved her so much. It was he who was suppose to be with her. Not Danny. But he was content in that moment. The first peaceful moment he had had in a long time. But he was leaving in the morning. Leaving, and perhaps not coming back. He had always thought he was invincible, like many others did, but after Rafe's death, he realized that he too could die. It didn't matter how good of a pilot he was, it all had to do with luck. He wasn't too sure about his feeling toward Evelyn. She had always been just a friend to him. But lately when he looked at her, he got the feeling they were meant to be more than that.

Evelyn had gotten completely lost in the moment. She'd almost forgotten that Danny would be leaving her in the morning. She wanted to spend some time alone with him before then. Away from the group so they could talk. She pulled away from him and asked him to come for a walk with her. He agreed and lead her out of the bar, not even telling his friends they were leaving.

Neither one said anything at first as they walked along the beach. Then, Danny stopped abruptly and turned to Evelyn. "Are you alright with all of this?" He asked. "Does my opinion really matter?" She replied, "Your going to leave no matter what I say." Danny was struck by her forwardness. He was having trouble coming up with an answer to that one. "Well, I just don't want you to hate me for this. And your opinion does matter to me." "Danny, you're the best friend I really have here, I just don't want anything to happen to you." "Nothing's gonna happen to me." Evelyn looked away from him and looked out over the ocean. She wished she could believe him when he said that. "And how do you know that?" She said after a long pause. He sighed. She'd cornered him. He had no reply to that. Evelyn wasn't expecting an answer. They just stood there, at a loss for words.

A/n: hmm… what now? This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so if it sucks don't hate me! 


	3. good-byes

A/n: This starts the next morning right before Danny leaves

A/n: This starts the next morning right before Danny leaves. I'm making him leave so that it will give Evelyn a chance to reflect on her feelings toward him.

It was chilly that morning. Not cold, though, it never got too cold there. Evelyn stood with the rest of the group and watched Danny as he talked to the fellow men also going overseas. He walked over to her, grabbing her hand, and leading her away from their friends. "We gotta go in about 5 minutes." He said to her. She looked down and then back up at him. Evelyn could think of nothing else to do but hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to embrace him. She then pulled back just enough to kiss him gently on the cheek. She stepped back a bit, not taking her arms away from him. "Good-bye." She whispered softly. "Don't say 'Good-bye.'" He said, "I hate good-byes. They always seem so permanent. Any time I ever leave, it's never for more than temperary." Evelyn had told herself earlier that she wouldn't cry. She hadn't yet, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the tears back. "Come on, Walker!" One of the crew members of the plane yelled. Danny looked toward him for a second, then shifted his gaze back to Evelyn. "Be careful." She said. "Always." Danny said, smiling. He picked up her hand and gave it a light kiss. Then he backed away from her, not letting go of her hand until she was out of his reach. He turned away from her, walked to the plane and got on. Betty walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright." She said. Evelyn hoped she was right.

Over the next few weeks, Evelyn tried to keep herself as busy as possible. That way, she couldn't think of all the horrible things that could be happening to Danny. It wasn't working well. Every night before she fell asleep, her mind was consumed with thoughts of him. What if he was cold? Or scared? What if he was hurt? Maybe even dying? Questions like these flooded her mind. She hardly said a thing to anyone. At least she had heard from Rafe while he was gone. She got letters from him constantly. She hadn't expected Danny to write her, but she just wished she knew if he was ok. She didn't like comparing Danny to Rafe. They were so different. Rafe was charming and romantic. He had made her feel truly alive. Danny, on the other hand, was quiet and mysterious. That's what made him so attractive. She hated thinking of him as more than a friend, but sometimes that's all she could think of him as. He was so sweet and caring. She understood him, and he understood her. She wasn't ready to move on from Rafe, but it was nice to feel that way about someone else besides him. Or was she ready? It had been over 2 months since Rafe's death. She'd grieved plenty for him, hadn't she? She wasn't like Danny, she couldn't keep her feelings locked inside of her. It had taken her weeks to get him to open up. Once he did, she realized just how much Rafe's death had affected him. She comforted him as best she could. After awhile things became more loose between them. They no longer spent their time grieving. They spent their time together laughing and having fun. He was the first person she could do that with. If he didn't come back, she would never forgive herself for not telling him how much she cared for him. And what if he did come back? Would she tell him then? She wasn't sure. She was still in love with Rafe, she felt she always would be. But there was something about Danny. There was something she saw in his eyes. Something she saw in those deep brown eyes that made her heartbeat quicken. Damn, he was handsome. Everything about him she found attractive. And the things he said were so deep and passionate. He was so complex. Unlike anyone she had ever met before. 

The days seem to creep by. Evelyn waited for news, any news, on when they would return. Nothing. Nothing for 3 weeks. Then, one morning, while Evelyn was sitting at her desk finishing some paperwork, Betty rushed in, her face beaming. "I got a letter from Red!" She blurted out, "He says that their alright and'll be home Wednesday!" This was the best news they could've possibly have gotten. They were alive. Danny was alive. He was coming home. 

A/n: I couldn't hurt him, he's just too cute. Although, when cute guys get hurt, it just makes them even hotter…


	4. realizations

A/n: sorry for any discrepancies or historically inaccurate remarks

A/n: sorry for any discrepancies or historically inaccurate remarks. I'm not perfect. Guess what? It's Wednesday in my story! Yippee! 

It was Wednesday evening. It had been such a beautiful day, now the sun was low in the sky and a warm breeze drifted in from the sea.

Evelyn had heard from Anthony that Danny and Red's plane had already departed the mainland and would be arriving back at pearl around 7:00. She was a nervous wreck. She had waited for what seemed like forever for this day. Now that it was here, she just wished she had more time to get ready. But she could hardly wait to see Danny. This had been the longest they'd been separated since before Rafe died. She missed him so much. Evelyn wondered if he had missed her, too. 'That's silly' she thought, he'd probably been too busy to miss her. But still, thinking about the way he looked at her the night before he left made her wish that he had. It seemed to her that he had seen her in a different way that night. Like she was all he could think of. She hoped that's what he was thinking. For he was all she could think of. And was all she had thought of since then.

Of course she constantly felt guilty for this. The fact that Danny was Rafe's best friend plagued her mind. She knew it wasn't right to be with him. Whenever she thought of him, she'd always try to replace his picture with one of Rafe. But Rafe was dead. Danny was alive, and he cared about her. Maybe he'd wanted to be with her the whole time, but like she, felt guilty about it. 

It was getting later in the evening. Evelyn would have to wait until later to finish her thoughts. It was time to leave. She and the rest of the girls walked down to the base. Betty was so excited, she was talking a million miles a minute. "Oh, I'm so happy! I can't wait to see Red!" She exclaimed as they neared the airfield. Evelyn wished she had what Betty had, a carefree storybook romance. 

They were all there, waiting, as the plane rolled in. Evelyn took a deep breath as the door opened and various uniformed officers walked off and greeting their waiting families. Then she saw Red, Danny right behind him. His eyes found hers, and locked there. He walked over to her and instantly embraced her. It felt so good to hold onto him again. He looked so good in that uniform… Then again, he looked good in anything. There she went again. She really needed to stop thinking things like that. Danny took a step back from her and looked into her eyes. "I missed you." He said. A smile instantly illuminated Evelyn's face. "I missed you, too." She replied. He smiled back.

"Come on, you guys." Anthony said, "We're all going down to the beach for awhile." 

Evelyn and Danny trailed behind everyone else on the walk down to the beach. She was curious about what had happened to Danny while he was over there. He hadn't mentioned a thing about it. Only that it was way warmer in Hawaii, and he couldn't wait to get back here.

They all sat down there around a small campfire they had built away from the water. They were drinking and laughing as Danny and Red shared stories of their many adventures overseas. Evelyn could tell they had left a lot out. Every once in awhile they'd pause as if editing out something, and then continue on. She didn't worry about it then, though. She had Danny back and for now, that's all she needed.

After a couple hours and a whole lot of alcohol, the atmosphere was anything but serious. But Evelyn could tell there was something bothering Danny. He'd been quiet for awhile now. She wanted to get him alone so she could talk to him.

"Hey." She whispered to him, "Come for a walk with me." He nodded and got up. "We'll be right back." He said to anyone that was listening, which no one was. They went down near the ocean, and walked along the beach, just out of reach of the surf. "Now, tell me, Danny, what's wrong?" She said. He looked up at her. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." Evelyn gave him a 'I know your lying' look. "Really." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. She didn't want to give up, but when he smiled like that, it made it so hard to contradict him. "I was worried about you the entire time you were gone." She said after a long pause. "You were?" He said, chuckling lightly. "Of course I was. It's just so hard… to be able to do nothing but wait. I mean, I already lost Rafe to this war, I didn't want to lose you, too." "Well," he began, "you don't have to worry any more. I'm back, and I'm in one piece." They came to a familiar grouping of rocks and sat down side by side on one. "I'm glad." Evelyn said wrapping her arms around his waist, seeking the closeness they hadn't shared in weeks. Danny, who had also become accustomed to this closeness, had yearned for it the entire time he was away. They stayed there, together, with only the sound of the waves crashing against the shore drowning out the sound of their beating hearts.

A/n: I think I'm gonna cry…. Aww… It's so cute. I'm trying to get these chapters done asap, but it's kinda hard with school and everything. Plus, I'm sick. I practically o.d.'ed on cough medicine today. But that's just a reason to stay home in the evenings and write. They'll be getting together soon. I have it all figured out. I just have to write it. It's interesting. Really. Please Review. This is my first story and all. I really like to know what you guys think.


	5. seraphs

A/n: sorry this took so long, I kinda got blocked

A/n: sorry this took so long, I kinda got blocked. I still pretty much am, but I will try my best to get this story going. Hmm… It's the next day… forgive me, but this is probably gonna be cheesy.

Evelyn sat there in the early morning sun. Her thoughts absorbed in one thing… Danny. She was so happy to have him back, and yet, she felt as though he had changed. He was darker now. When he came back yesterday, he was fine at first. But after awhile, it seemed to Evelyn that he was really breaking down inside. He had always been one to hide away his feelings. Even from her. She didn't want to push him into talking to her, she just hoped he knew he could. She'd see him later in the day. Maybe he'd tell her once he had time to think. 

Evelyn started thinking of something else. While he was gone, she had realized many things about her feelings toward him. She realized how much she depended on and cared for him. She scorned herself for once again thinking of him in this light, but it was almost impossible not to do. He was so perfect, at least in her eyes. She wanted so badly to see him. Just to see him… Just knowing that he was near was such a comfort to her. He was more than just a comfort to her, of course. So much more. Evelyn and he were kindred. They'd both suffered a loss so devastating, and had only each other to cling to for support. He'd gotten her through so many nights of pain and sorrow, and she had done the same for him. They'd created their own world in the time since Rafe died. A world where two people existed, and two people only. Evelyn and Danny. Evelyn loved the concept of that, because he truly was her world. And with a smile on her face, Evelyn began her day. Counting down the hours till sunset, the hours until she saw Danny again.

Danny was on the beach awhile before sunset. He sat on the rocks mindlessly writing in his journal. When he wrote, it was as if he didn't even think. The words just spilled from him like music notes would from a composer. He was so absorbed in his writings that he didn't even hear Evelyn approach from behind. "Hey." She whispered, startling him. "Hey." He returned, hastily shutting his journal and setting it aside. Evelyn was used to this. He never let her read any of what he wrote. She understood, though, they were his thoughts written down, naturally very personal. Evelyn sat down close to him. She nudged his arm and said playfully, "So, didya miss me?" A grin formed on his handsome face and he turned to her and said, "Yes, I did. Did you miss me?" "Of course, it was quite lonely watching the sunset alone." Evelyn could tell his mind was somewhere else. Usually, conversation flowed freely from them, but today, it appeared as if they both had something to say, but neither wanted to say it. "What are you thinking?" Evelyn asked him, waiting diligently for an answer. "I was thinking about this one time when me and Rafe were kids." He said finally. "Tell me." "Alright, It was the dead of winter. Which, ya know, normally doesn't get too terribly cold in Tennessee, but this year, it was freezing. So, anyway, Rafe and I were playin at this creek not too far from the house. Rafe dared me to walk across the creek on a tree that had fallen over it. I, being the stupid fearless kid I was, accepted the challenge. The log was covered in snow and ice, but I managed to get across without falling off. I told Rafe it was his turn. So, he too attempted to walk across. Well, he almost made it. But about 3 feet from the bank, he slipped on the ice. I was close enough that I could grab him, so I did. He ended up pulling me in with him. I swear that water had to have been less than 40 degrees. Oh man, It was so cold. But instead of swimming to the near bank, we swam to the far one, so we wouldn't have to walk back across the tree to get there. Once we got out, we both instantly started laughing. I mean, sure the fact that we were freezing and soaking wet wasn't very funny, but we found the whole situation to be incredibly hilarious." He nodded, recalling the events, "We spent the next month in the hospital with pnemonia. Throughout it all, we still thought it was the funniest thing in the world." Evelyn smiled as he told his story. After he was finished she said, "You two had a lot of good times together." "Yep." He replied, "but those days are gone. I've accepted that." He paused, "Have you?" Evelyn hesitated for a moment, noting the deepness of this question. "Yeah, it's been hard, but I think I've finally gotten through it. Thanks to you." She said. He looked up at her catching her glance. "Nah, you did it yourself. I just helped ya out a little bit." "You did more than that, Danny. I-I honestly don't think I would've ever gotten through it, had you not been there for me." She took his hand in hers. Neither broke the deep stare that existed between them. "Now," She started, " I want you to tell my what's been bothering you. I know you, Danny, I know when something's wrong." After a long silence, he looked away from her. He covered his eyes with his hand, as if trying to cast out memories he had hoped to forget. "Noth-" He started, but Evelyn cut him off before he could say more. She stood angrily. "Oh no, don't you dare fucking say that to me again." He looked up at her, eyes widened in surprise. "_Did she just say what I think she said?" _He thought. "Yeah, you heard me." She said, answering his thoughts. "You know, Danny, I thought if I gave you your space you'd talk to me. But that was a pretty shitty notion. You obviously don't confide in me enough to talk. Maybe we should just stop conversing for awhile." Immediately, she regretted saying this. She dreaded his reply. But before he could answer, a flash of lightening and a loud crack of thunder made them both jump. Danny rose beside Evelyn. "It's gonna rain." Evelyn just stood there folding her arms. It was obvious she didn't care how wet she would get. "Come on," He said, "We need to talk."

A/n: There was something I was gonna say… there's gonna be more "Evelyn getting pissed and cussing at Danny," I think. So be prepared. Did ya like Danny's childhood recalling story? I needed something to lighten the mood, it was way too serious. I'm not a humorous writer or actor. In Drama class, I always pick the disturbing, serious monologues to do. Getting a little carried away with my personal life there. I apologize. Anyway, review please. I love hearing what ya'll think.


End file.
